


I Believe You

by sterek_bitch (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Theo Raeken, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Past Braeden/Derek Hale, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, Season/Series 05, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, author attempts minor smut, post stiles killing donovan, previous derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sterek_bitch
Summary: Despite Derek's departure from Beacon Hills and his and Stiles' break up, Stiles still calls him after his encounter with Donovan in search of love and comfort. When Derek wakes up in the middle of the night and finds out Stiles is in trouble he doesn't hesitate to get in his car and drive back to Beacon Hills to help him.





	

Derek woke up in what felt like the middle of the night, more like 10 pm according to his clock, to a voice echoing through his room.  _Stiles’ voice_. He untangled himself from the sheets and searched for his phone in the dark, before he could get to it there was a beep, signaling the end of the message. Cursing, he opened up his voice mail and looked for the newest message. He clicked play and did a double take at how  _broken_  Stiles sounded. 

 _“Derek- I- I don’t know if you’ll listen to this or not. I did something- oh god, what if they find him? I left him in the school! Derek, I did something bad. Scott wouldn’t understand and my dad- my dad- he’s a cop!”_  He broke off into sobs and Derek put the message on speaker so he could already go and get his duffel bag.  _“We were good while we lasted, right?”_  Derek stopped dead in his tracks, they had been good while they lasted. Then Kate had come back, everyone had almost died, and Derek just couldn’t take Beacon Hills anymore. The message was still going so Derek shook himself out of his thoughts.

 _“I know now why you left. I understand and I hope you’re happy. I can’t take it anymore Derek, I can’t do this anymore. I’m leaving too. If kanimas and werewolves exist so do parallel universes, Derek.”_  Derek gave a small smile, Stiles had always tried to convince him of that, he never bought it.  _“In another universe we’re still together, forever. Remember that. I love you, Der.”_  Stiles’ voice broke and the message ended. 

Derek stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend. Then it came to him, this wasn’t a declaration of love, this was a goodbye. He dropped the duffel bag, grabbed his coat and keys, and ran out to his car. He hadn’t gone far from Beacon Hills, just far enough to say he was gone, out, done. Now these four hours separating him from Stiles felt too long. 

He could barely think as he drove through the empty roads winding through the forest. He was completely preoccupied with Stiles. Was he alright? Was he hurt? Was Derek too late? Trying to not think about that Derek tuned into the Beacon Hills radio station.

_“In other news, police say the 911 call concerning a break in at Beacon Hills High School was a prank. There was no break in and the high school will start at the normal time. According to Sheriff Stilinski it was most likely a couple of kids trying to win a bet or dare, there will be no further investigation. To students, please remember that, while there will be no investigation this time, placing false 911 calls is illegal and can block calls from people in actual need of emergency services.”_

Derek shut off the radio. Stiles had mentioned something about the school. He pressed down on the gas and reached for his phone. He dialed Stiles and put in speaker, praying that he would pick up. He heard a click and nearly sobbed with relief.

“Stiles? Stiles, are you there?” 

 _“Derek?”_  Derek let out a sigh and the sound of Stiles’ voice.

“Are you alright? Where are you?” 

_“I’m fine, Der. I’m at a motel. Sorry for calling and bothering you. I’ll let you go.”_

“No! Stiles, wait. I’m coming, okay? I’m coming. Can you tell me what happened?”

_“You- You’re coming here? Back to Beacon Hills?”_

“Yeah, what happened, Stiles?”

_“I- I don’t deserve this, Derek. I killed someone, I don’t deserve you and you sure as hell don’t deserve this mess. I saw how happy you were with Braeden. It hurt at first but it’s okay. I understand.”_

“No, Stiles, you don’t understand. I know you. Whatever happened, I know you wouldn’t do it without a reason. So that’s why I’m coming. I’m coming home, to you Stiles. I was never as happy with Braeden as I was with you, okay? Don’t you get that? I’ll be there soon and we’ll get through this. Just sit tight, please? What motel?” 

 _“Rosewood.”_  Derek nodded, trying to reassure himself. He knew where that was.

“Okay, okay. I’m almost there, baby. I’ll be there soon.” Stiles let out a broken sound, like he had been trying not to cry and he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Before Derek could tell him not to hang up, the line was dead.

\---------- 

Derek pulled up to The Rosewood Motel and cringed. It was run down and it seemed to have a permanent stink around it. He walked towards the little office with the 24/7 sign glowing in the window. A little bell rang when he opened the door and a skinny man jumped up, rubbing the sleep away from his face.

“Rosewood Motel, how can I help?” His breath reeked of cigarettes. Derek tapped his fingers impatiently.

“I need to know the room number of Stiles Stilinski.” He huffed out, the man raised an eyebrow. 

“Unfortunately, many people come to our establishment in search of privacy and I am not authorized to tell you that information.” He grinned a little and settled back down into his chair. “Good night.”

“You stupid fucker.” Derek spat, losing the little patience he had left, the man rose indignantly. “He’s somewhere in this motel and he’s in trouble. He might hurt himself!” The man seemed to have new found confidence and hatred for Derek, he puffed out his chest weakly. 

“Come back when you know Mr. Stilinski’s room number and I’ll be happy to show you the way to it!”

Derek stepped back from the counter and he could hear the man’s little sigh of relief. He twisted his neck, letting it crack loudly and startled the man. His eyes bled blue and his growl reverberated through the room when he spoke. 

“Tell me the room number.” The man whimpered and fingered through the guest book frantically.

“221, it’s 221, room 221. Second floor, last door on the right.” He pointed a shaky finger to the ceiling. “Right above here.” Derek took a step forward and the man whimpered. “Please don’t hurt me.”

Derek grabbed a mint from the dish on the counter and held it up. “Thanks.” He said, smiling and letting his fangs extend. The man’s eyes fluttered and he sunk into his chair with a shaky hand on his forehead. 

Derek raced up the rickety steps leading to the second level of the motel. He didn’t try to calm himself as he ran down the hallway.  _I’m coming, Stiles. I’m coming, Stiles. I’m coming._  He took a deep breath in front of 221 and knocked loudly, no answer. 

“Stiles?” He called, trying to hide the franticness in his voice. He knocked again and closed his eyes and used his ears to block out the white noises around him and focus on the sounds inside Stiles’ room.

He heard Stiles’ heart beating erratically and his short, shallow breaths. He could hear him sniffling and sobbing. He gave the knob on the door a sharp twist and heard the snap of the lock. The door swung open and he nearly tripped over himself trying to get to Stiles. He followed the scent of despair and pain to the bathroom. 

Derek looked around the bathroom in shock. There were bloody handprints on the sink and pieces of vomit in the toilet. Stiles was wedged between the wall and the toilet. Derek recognized what was happening right away. He could see the fear in Stiles’ eyes and how his chest rose and fell so unevenly. He was having a panic attack. Derek had helped him through one when they had been together, on the anniversary of Claudia Stilinski’s death. 

“Breathe, just breathe, alright.” Stiles refused to meet his eyes and Derek remembered that Stiles was one of the people who needed contact to get through his attacks. He placed a hand lightly, tentatively on Stiles’ cheek making sure he wouldn’t scare Stiles. He felt Stiles lean into his hand and he gently tilted Stiles’ chin upwards. 

“Look at me, hey, hey, focus on me.” He whispered, Stiles’ eyes flicked up to meet his and Derek’s own breath got caught in his throat, he missed those eyes. “Breathe with me, okay. Come one, Stiles, breath.” He took a deep breath in and was followed by Stiles’ shaky one. They sat like that for a couple minutes until Stiles could breath without sobs escaping his lips. Derek helped him up onto the edge of the bathtub.

“I’m going to go get you a glass of water.” Stiles didn’t say anything, he stared straight ahead, unmoving. When Derek got back with a glass he was in the same position as before, staring at a spot on the wall. Derek tilted his head back and brought the glass to his lips tipping it forward. He wiped away the stray droplets from Stiles’ chin and reached behind him to start the shower. 

Helping Stiles to his feet, he pulled Stiles’ blood stained shirt over his head. It seemed blood was sticking to Stiles everywhere but if someone was an expert on blood it was Derek and he could tell that it was mostly on Stiles’ hands and Stiles had got it all over himself subconsciously. He had a nervous habit of running his hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. He had probably tried to clean his hands in his shirt. Derek would get him a new one from his car.

Stiles clambered into the bathtub and sat there. Derek realized he was going into shock. He stared at Stiles for a minute as Stiles stared straight ahead of himself. Then Derek took the hand held shower and slowly ran his own hand through Stiles’ hair. The water ran red down Stiles’ back as the blood washed out of his hair. He let the water run down Stiles for a few minutes until it was back to it’s clear colour and there was no pink tint. He wrapped Stiles in a towel and helped him up.

“I’m going to leave you to get dressed, okay?” He tried to look at Stiles but it was like there was nothing past his eyes. He contemplated helping Stiles get dressed, it’s not like he hadn’t seen Stiles naked, but he couldn’t tell what Stiles was thinking at this point and decided to leave him with a little privacy.

He listened in on the bathroom to make sure Stiles was okay as he sat on the bed flipping through channels. He could hear Stiles shuffling around which he took as a good sign. He shut off the TV, there wasn’t much to watch between the two porn channels and one old movie channel. There was no sound coming from the bathroom so he knocked on the door gingerly and stepped in. Stiles was sitting, still as a statue, on the floor in his underwear. Derek didn’t blame him he wouldn’t get back into those discarded, bloody clothes. He scooped them up and dumped them in the trash. 

“Sit tight, I’ll go see if I have anything in my car.” He ran out, trying to be quick. On second thought, he should’ve packed that duffel bag. He came back with his spare Henley and a pair of sweatpants he kept in his trunk in case he got in a fight and needed a change of clothes. 

Back upstairs Stiles was still sitting on the bathroom floor. Derek was dismayed, he knew Stiles needed to process and that everyone goes into shock after a trauma but Derek couldn’t stand seeing Stiles like an empty shell. Derek felt helpless as he pulled the Henley over Stiles’ head and pulled his arms through the sleeves. The clothes were way too big and it didn’t help that Stiles seemed to be even skinnier than before. He helped him shimmy into the sweats and then led him towards the bed. Stiles lay down on his side and curled up. Derek stood there, shifting from foot to foot before saying  _screw it_  and lying down next to Stiles. 

He pulled the blanket over them and rested an arm over Stiles’ side, his breath soft on Stiles’ neck. He remembered Stiles always asking to be spooned when he was scared of sad. He was just starting to drift to sleep around 4 am when he felt the bed shaking slightly. He sat up and saw Stiles’ face, streaked with tears and shining in the faint moonlight. He was crying silently. “Hey, Stiles, I know it’s hard but I’m here, okay? It’s all over now and it’ll be alright, I promise."

“Derek, I  _killed_  him!” Stiles rolled over so his face was pressed into Derek’s chest and his voice was muffled. “And I don’t even feel bad. He was going to kill my dad and he was going to kill me and I don’t feel bad!” Stiles started crying again and Derek could feel the tears seeping into his shirt. He didn’t mind, he rubbed Stiles back.

“It sounds like you had no other choice, it was self defence.” Derek tried to reassure him but Stiles kept crying.

“We were supposed to help him.” Stiles was shuddering frightfully so Derek pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around him tightly. “Scott and the pack and I we were- we were supposed to protect him.” 

“I’m sure Scott would understand if you said he attacked you, he’s your best friend.” Derek seemed only to be making it worse because Stiles let out a soft wail.

“Scott isn’t trusting me anymore- he- he and Theo… He thinks Theo is-” Stiles buried his face in the crook between Derek’s neck and his shoulder and cried. Derek let him before asking. 

“Who’s Theo?” 

“He was in elementary school with Scott and I. He showed up this year looking for a pack but he’s not the same. There’s something wrong with him. I can tell and no one believes me.” Derek’s heart broke for Stiles and he felt a wave of anger towards Scott.

“I believe you. I believe you, Stiles.” He said, Stiles sniffled but he wasn’t crying anymore.

“I love you, Derek.” Stiles whispered it, if Derek wasn’t a werewolf he wouldn’t have heard it. He didn’t respond right away, he listened to Stiles’ heart for a tick, there was none. He listened to Stiles’ breath, he wasn’t asleep yet but his breath was becoming more rapid the longer Derek stayed quiet. Derek gave him a squeeze. 

“I love you too Stiles. So much, I’m so sorry for leaving you.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Der. Just promise you won’t do it again.” 

“I promise, _I promise_.” Stiles nodded against his chest and cuddled even closer before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

\----------

They woke up at 2 pm to a dozen missed calls to Stiles from Scott and the Sheriff. Stiles was unnaturally quiet but he wasn’t the shell from before and when he smiled Derek could tell it was genuine. They packed up the small things they had brought to the motel and returned the key to the cowering owner.

Derek was silent during their drive into Beacon Hills as Stiles explained everything that had happened since he had left. Derek felt his blood boil at every mention of Theo. They pulled up to Stiles’ house and were greeted with a rather angry Sheriff storming out of the house. 

“Where the hell were you, Stiles?” Stiles looked down. “I’m working the night shift and I get home, thinking you’re at school only to get a call saying you’re not there? So I call Scott, thinking you’re off chasing some monster and what do I find out? He’s sitting in math wondering where you are!” At this point Derek had stepped out of the driver’s seat and was standing by the car, when the Sheriff looked up he did a double take. He looked back at Stiles who was looking warily between Derek and his father. 

“Son,” John said, clapping Stiles on the shoulder. “I’m sorry, if I had know you were with-” His voice dropped but Derek heard what he said. “Is he back for good then? Are you together again?” Stiles opened and closed his mouth, glancing at Derek, silently asking him the same question. 

“Sir,” Derek got the Sheriff’s attention. “The biggest mistake I ever made was leaving Beacon Hills and your son. I realize that now. If he’ll have me, I’d love to be his- his boyfriend again. This time around, I’m definitely staying put.” Stiles broke out into the largest grin Derek had ever seen, one that matched the Sheriff’s. 

The next place they went was to the school. As they pulled up the bell was ringing and hundreds of kids were pouring out of the doors. They stood on the sidewalk, hand in hand, waiting for the pack.

“There he is, there’s Scott.” Stiles nodded his head and Derek followed the movement, he felt peaceful seeing Scott again. 

“That’s Theo.” Stiles remarked darkly, Derek growled at the sight of the shorter boy, who was murmuring in Scott’s ear. “Calm down, Der, there are people here.”

“I know I just-” Derek began to speak but Stiles nudged him quiet as Scott approached at a run, leaving Theo in the dust, dumbstruck. 

Scott clapped him on the back and greeted him with an excited, “Dude!”

Lydia, Malia, Kira, and Liam weren’t far behind him and they all greeted Derek with big smiles except Lydia. She was the first to notice Stiles’ and Derek’s intertwined hands and she tisked before addressing Stiles. 

“Remember what happened last year?” She asked, Derek wanted to say something but he was glowering at Theo, who had come up behind Scott and was eyeing him. 

“I know and we talked about it. He’s here for good.” Stiles said quietly, Lydia pursed her lips and nodded. 

“Well then,” She clapped her hands together and gave Derek a peck on the cheek. “Good to have you back but if you mess with Stiles again I will fucking murder you.” This statement drew out a bubble of laughter from Stiles and the sound made Derek’s shoulders relax, one look in Lydia’s eyes though and he could tell she wasn’t joking. 

Stiles looked at him and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what he was going to do. He raised one back,  _just wait._

“They’re back to eyebrow conversations again!” Kira giggled but Derek ignored her in favour of looking right at Theo and addressing Scott. 

“Scott, I think we all need to go somewhere private we can talk, get everyone on the same page.” If Scott thought anything strange of Derek refusing to move his eyes away from Theo he didn’t say anything.

“Okay, we can go to the animal clinic, it’s closed today.” Derek nodded in agreement. “Sounds good, we’ll see you there in 10.” He took Stiles’ hand and they both turned and walked back to his car. 

\---------- 

The clinic was dark but they were all there. Scott flipped on the lights, since no one else could find them. Theo was next to him. 

“Hope you don’t mind I brought him, I know he’s not pack but we’ve gotta look out for everyone until the Dread Doctors leave.”

“Don’t mind at all.” Derek smiled. “I was actually counting on it.”

“Who’s he?” Theo asked, eyeing Derek nervously. Stiles stepped forward, the grin he was wearing was one Derek recognized. It was Stiles’ sarcastic I-really-hate-you grin.

“Derek Hale, my boyfriend.” Theo’s mouth fell into a silent ‘o’. He recovered quickly, though. 

“That’s cool, man. So what are we here to discuss?” Scott nodded in agreement, looking at Derek. 

“Well, Stiles caught me up on the Dread Doctors and whatnot. Also mentioned someone named Donovan.” He glanced at Stiles, who had the smell of anxiety wafting off of him. He placed a hand on Derek’s bicep to stop him. 

“I’ve gotta be the one to tell them, Der.” He said quietly, everyone watched him intently. Derek nodded and readjusted his gaze to fall on Theo, who shifted uncomfortably. 

“Tell us what, Stiles?” Malia asked, staring, confused, between Stiles and Derek. Stiles took a deep breath. “I wasn’t in school today because I was at The Rosewood Motel.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand to steady his own. Lydia looked affronted at the even thought of Rosewood. “Anyways I was there because- because last night I- I…” He trailed off and Derek nudged him. 

“It’s okay, I’m here.” He murmured and Stiles nodded. 

“I want all of you to know I had no choice. I tried my best but he was trying to kill me! He attacked me and chased me into the school and I was just trying to get him off me, I didn’t think he would die!” 

“Stiles, what happened?” Scott asked, taking a step closer. Behind him, Theo tried to blend into the shadows and slip out of the door. Derek growled at him and everyone turned to look at Theo. 

“You.” Derek pointed at Theo. “Stay here. Stiles, go on.” Theo stepped back into the light and Stiles took a shaky breath in. 

“Donovan attacked me at the school. He said something about killing me to hurt my dad and then maybe still going after my dad.” Kira brought a hand to her mouth, Lydia ran a hand through her hair, ruining her curls, and Scott stood still, staring at Stiles. Stiles looked straight at Scott as he spoke.

“I didn’t want to kill him, you have to know that. He just kept attacking me and the beams from the construction zone fell onto him. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know we were trying to save him.” Stiles sniffled and wiped stray tears from his cheek, he looked pleadingly at Scott, who still hadn’t said anything. 

“Scott-?” Stiles’s voice broke, the fear of rejection clung to Stiles’ scent as he waited for Scott to say something.

“I’m so sorry, man. I should’ve been there.” Scott enveloped Stiles in a hug and everyone in the room, save Theo, breathed a sigh of relief. Stiles and Scott stood there and when they let go Scott looked at Derek. 

“Where do you come into play in all this?” He asked. “Stiles called me from the motel. He sounded-” Derek searched for the right word.  _Broken, desperate, empty, hopeless._  “-upset. So I came and helped him. He told me about everything that was going on here and about Theo.” 

Theo looked up the sound of his name and his eyes met Derek’s. He let out a confused sound and the sight of Derek’s bright blue eyes.

“Derek, dude, your eyes!” Scott said, Derek just growled. 

“Theo, did you see Donovan before he attacked Stiles?” Everyone, including Stiles, looked at Derek with confusion. Stiles hadn’t expected a confrontation, just someone to have his back should Theo throw him under the bus.

“No!” Theo said indignantly but the tick in his heartbeat was obvious. 

“Every supernatural creature in this room can tell you’re lying. You can’t squirm your way out of yes or no questions, can you?” Theo didn’t respond so Derek continued. “Did you talk with Donovan before he attacked Stiles?” 

“No!” Scott winced at the blatant lie. 

“Lie.” Derek said, simply. Theo was becoming more agitated. 

“Did you, perhaps, plant the idea of attacking Stiles in Donovan’s mind?” The room grew silent. All eyes were on Theo, who was shaking with anger and fear. 

“I- I can’t imagine-” Theo stuttered. 

“ _Yes or no!_ ” Derek’s fangs extended and Theo quivered. 

“Fine! Yes! I did it! I gave him the idea to attack Stiles, happy?” He didn’t seem to realize what his confession would cost him until Derek twisted his head and released his claws. He launched himself over the table in the middle of the room and onto Theo. Theo’s eyes turned gold and he let out his own roar which was drowned out by both Derek and Scott’s. Scott had wolfed out as well, everyone watched him waiting for him to pull Derek off Theo. He did, sending Derek flying into the wall in a blind rage. Theo thought he was saved but Scott just replaced Derek on top of him.

He let out a howl and brought his claw down, slicing through Theo’s chest. It was not enough to kill but enough to seriously injure him. He jumped off of Theo and blocked Derek from getting at him.

“Go,” He growled. “Get out of here, out of Beacon Hills! If you try to come back we will kill you.” Theo’s eyes darted around like a trapped animal. 

“Scott, you can’t get rid of the Dread Doctors without me. You need me!” Derek let out a howl at that and tried to break out of Scott’s hold. 

“GET OUT!” Scott roared and the whole building shook. “If you’re not out of this town by tonight we will hunt you down and if you think we won’t find you then stay. Because I can’t wait to tear you apart!” Scott stared hardly at Theo and then stepped out of Derek's way. Derek launched himself at Theo who finally seemed to realize if he didn’t go he would die if he didn’t get out of there. 

Theo scrambled out of the clinic with Derek right behind him. Stiles followed quickly at the sound of Derek’s howl outside. 

Derek was standing in the rain, it was coming down hard and he was already soaked through his clothes as was Stiles, now. Theo was nowhere in sight and Derek was glowering.

“I should’ve killed him. He should’ve let me kill him!” Derek growled and he transformed back to human. Stiles slipped his arm around Derek’s waist. 

“You know how Scott is about killing people. Anyways, it’s okay, you helped them see him for who he really is. Thank- thank you.” Stiles looked up at Derek. Derek blamed the mistiness in his eyes on the rain but he knew it was Stiles. 

He held Stiles’ face in his hands and pulled him closer for a kiss. He could taste Stiles’ tears and the rain water but it felt so good. Stiles felt so good. This wasn’t like Kate or Jennifer or Braeden, it felt right with Stiles. He was prepared to have a full on makeout session with Stiles right there when he heard a wolf whistle from behind him. 

They turned around to see the pack standing in the doorway, out of the rain. Scott was wearing a shit eating grin, obviously the one who whistled.

\- 1 month later -

Derek looked up as the door to his loft slid open. It was Stiles. He slid off his shoes and dropped his backpack on the floor, he walked over to Derek on the couch, sat down on his lap, and leaned in for a kiss.

“Mhmm.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck, who rocked down on Derek’s lap, gaining some friction. It took all of Derek’s strength to not flip Stiles’ over onto the couch. He pulled away and Stiles pouted. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. You’re the one who suggested taking it slow.” 

“But, Der, not  _this_  slow!” Stiles grinded down again and Derek bit his lip to hold in a groan. “Anyways, it’s not like we’ve never done it before. I remember doing it with you quite a few times in a day, actually.” 

Stiles started kissing a line from Derek’s jaw down his neck and then back up to lightly bite his earlobe. Derek’s hips jerked up and he whispered hoarsely. 

“We’ve got a pack meeting in 15.” 

Stiles slid off the couch and onto the floor, in between Derek’s legs. He ran his hands up Derek’s thighs and undid his belt. 

“Ample time for what I’ve got planned.” He looked up at Derek and licked his lips, Derek let out a hot breath and smiled, sliding his hand through Stiles’ hair.

“Okay, but- but after the meeting we’ve gotta go back to The Rosewood.” Stiles pulled away and looked at Derek, confused. 

“And why’s that?”

“Because I wouldn’t want the neighbours to file a noise complaint with my boyfriend’s father about the  _provocative_  sounds coming from his own son.” Stiles’ grin grew at that.

“To The Rosewood it is then, but for now it’s my turn and you’re just gonna have to keep the noises to a minimum.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, don't judge :))) if anyone reads this, I hope you liked it!


End file.
